Trudy's One Night Stand
by elohiniar
Summary: It's their final night before Quaritch attacks and Trudy has an itch. She sets her sight on Norm, the only eligible male in sight. Norm's never been with a woman before. Can Jake and Tsutey teach him the basics before Trudy's last night passes? Or will Tsutey just have to do it himself. Driblets written in 500 words or less. All rights go to the owners of Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 497**

**A Proposition**

"I was hoping this would end without having to be a martyr," she said as she kicked herself off the computer console. This would be a suicide mission and she knew it. But there were things a girl should have before she died and one of them was a decent fuck. Glancing at the two men in front of her one was taken by a sensuous and curvy Na'vi and she wasn't sure if it was against the rules to boff his human form if he was mated in Na'vi form. She wouldn't have minded riding Jake. She'd never done it on a wheel chair before. Talk about getting off. Then there was option number two. She wiped forehead and then flinched glancing at Norm.

Norm was tall, gangly with a big nose and a thin concave stomach that made her want to hurl, but she had an itch and wanted it scratched, hard. His chin hair was scraggily and the term man-child came to mind when she envisioned him naked. Yet, he was the only available male on their floating rock, besides a bunch of Na'vi and she wasn't sure if they would fit where she wanted to get banged. "Hey Norm, you got a second?"

"Yeah," he followed Trudy out of the computer-island just as Jake went to go get into his link up.

God could this man be any geekier? Even the way he dressed was like his mom shopped for him. He wore khaki's that bared white legs that hadn't seen sun in who knows how long, a blue T-shirt and a vest that looked like it was meant for Smokey the Bear. "What is it?" He leaned against the wall, then slipped, knocking over some ammo and an a gun that fired, ricocheting off the walls. He jolted upright and awkwardly crossed his arms over his non-existent chest muscles.

"We're going to fuck tonight."

"What?"

"I said, we're going to fuck tonight."

"F…f…me? You want me?"

"Oh no, I don't want you bad boy," she chuckled at the thought. "I want to get fucked and seeing how it's a choice between you and white savior over there," she gripped his bicep for emphasis. "I'm choosing you. Do you have any STD's?"

"N…no…no?"

"Good because I didn't think about grabbing condoms when I was breaking your asses out of lock up and considering this is the last time I might get to have sex at all before I die, I'd rather do it bare."

"O…Okay…" was she serious? He started breaking out in a sweat.

"I like to be on top do you have a problem with that?"

"N…n…no? Sh…should I?"

"No…tonight, twenty-three hundred. I'll see you later," she slapped his ass as she walked away. "You didn't cum in your pants did you?"

"No! I'm good," he glanced down at the pitched tent and yanked on the material by his crotch to get it loose. "God not yet."

**Please review if you want to see Norm lose his virginity**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! PLEASE ENJOY. YOU CAN FOLLOW ME NOW ON TUMBLR AND TWITTER FOR UPDATES!**

**WORD COUNT: 500**

**Help Norm's Never Been with a Woman**

His head twitched to the side, watching as she departed and then the nerves set in. He ran over to his link-up and jumped in. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing, or should be doing. At least he knew who he was doing. He tugged the top down, nearly smashing some fingers in the process, wiggling to get his jitters out and then allowing his mind to go blank. Which for some odd reason was harder this time. He glanced down at the pitched tent twitching between his legs and told himself, "no big deal. I can do this. Come on…fall asleep already." He closed his eyes and breathed like his life depended on it.

He woke up in a copse of trees with the sun in his eyes and the sounds of busy feet running back and forth. A group of children had gathered around and were picking at his clothing and playing with his tail. "Get off!" He stumbled up, flicking the giggling children off his tail. "What am I going to do?" He ran out of the forest and straight to the Tree of Souls.

"Jake!" he called as he ran into a female holding a baby who shoved him out of the way. "Jake! It's an emergency!" He tripped over a group of kids playing.

Jake in all his blue wonder came running over to him. "What is it? Is it Quaritch?"

"No it's Trudy."

"What happened to Trudy?"

Panting and out of breath and dear god was his avatar dick twitching too? He couldn't bring himself to look. _Is it bigger? Longer? Not now…_

"Norm!?" Jake shook him, eyes flushed with worry, gripping his friend's shoulders. "TrudywantstohavesextonightandImavirgin!" He covered his mouth in shock and was so glad his skin was blue to hide the red he would have in his cheeks if he were human right now.

"What?" Jake asked him.

All the commotion had gotten Tsutey's attention. He joined them, glancing back and forth from Norm to Jake. "Trudy?" Tsu'tey inquired.

"Norm that's not an emergency."

"It is if I've never…you know…" he motioned with his hand.

"Oh," Jake mouthed and rubbed his chin.

"What do I do?"

Tsu'tey burst out in laughter. "He wants to hunt with us and he doesn't know how to handle his weapon?"

"Quiet!" He grabbed them both by the shoulders and shoved them into the foliage. "What do I do?"

"Norm," Jake said trying to stifle his laughter, "you do know how babies are made right?"

Tsu'tey and Jake immediately lost it nearly buckling over on themselves.

"Come on Jake please? This might be my last night and…you know. I want to her to like it."

"My friend." Tsu'tey pat Norm's shoulder. "You come with me. Ninat will teach you."

"Ninat?" Jake asked confused. "I thought she was a warrior."

"We don't call her the best hunter for nothing." Tsu'tey licked his fangs as he spoke. "Come, you will spend time with Ninat."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GUEST: **I think he might need lessons first.

**LEMONLUSH:** Thank you ;)...yep can't imagine him otherwise. He's such a dork

**FLUFFBALL: **Thank you, thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow sorry to anyone reading this and that I haven't updated in FOREVER! It's more of a sidepiece but we could all use some humor right now right?**

**Tsu'tey Takes Charge**

Trudy sat at the computer desk staring out the window. Pandora was beautiful…beautifully deadly. She went to the cooler to grab some fruity something and dried meat. As she came back to the window, one of those blue bastards had a wooden bowl of white and blue paint, making her rig look like a war hawk. "You bastard," she said and grabbed an air mask and stormed out side. "Son of a bitch!" she said to him even though he towered over her. "What the hell are you doing to my wings?"

"If you go to war, you dress for battle," he said and dipped his fingers into the blue paint, spreading it in wide arcs along the front of her helicopter.

"You speak English," she grinned.

He set down the two bowls of paint and knelt down in front of her. "Troo-dee, you have a problem," he smirked at her and she felt herself getting hot. "I'm Tsu'tey." And maybe it was because she was afraid of dying the next day, or because she always thought these blue bastards were attractive she didn't flinch when one of his rather long, firm fingers pressed in between crotch, forcing the material of her pants into her vag, making her gasp.

"Okay, that wasn't how I was planning on this going." She gripped his bicep and leaned against him as he pumped the finger back and forth. "Aren't you like two times bigger than me?"

Tsu'tey laughed in response, tilting her neck to the side, his long blue tongue dipped into the collar of her shirt, swirled against her skin and then around the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. "Okay big guy, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was thinking, a woman shouldn't waste her time with someone _untrained."_

"Nah, you're just pissed Jake got Neytiri. How do I know you aren't an am—" Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled a knife the size of her face out and slit the front of her shirt open, her belt, her panties and as he slithered over her. That long, blue tongue wound its way over her collar bone and wrapped around one of her breasts, sucking.

She gasped in surprise at the warmth and size of his mouth as he bit down. Well at least this way she would get her itch scratched. She just hoped that Norm and Jake would stay in their link ups until he was done.

"Try not to scream," Tsu'tey grinned as he clamped down on her stomach, taking the whole thing in his mouth and coming off with a pop. Then his tongue was inside of her and she lay panting, fogging up her oxygen mask as the pad of his index finger lifted her clit and he tongue fucked her into oblivion. Her stomach boiled as she felt him hit her "G" spot and god, his tongue was fatter than any dick that had been there. "Shit!"

**Please review...or not...**

**Lemonlush: **Thank you thank you very much!

**Kimmigirl9: **You my boo thank you!

**Nightbird755: **I know right? He's gonna get schooled now.


End file.
